As many amateurs are aware, a golf swing is difficult to perform correctly and consistently. One of the most important aspects of the golf swing is timing the club head to strike the ball consistently. First, a golfer must accurately align the club face to the target. Second, accurate timing must be used to optimize the transfer of energy from the club head to the ball so as to achieve the maximum distance.
Considerable study has been given to "swing timing," which correlates the swing speed of a golfer to stiffness of the golf club shaft. When matched with a golf club shaft having proper stiffness, a golfer can significantly increase the distance the ball is hit by using the stored flex energy of the shaft to add acceleration to the ball.
A powerful golfer with a high velocity swing will benefit most from a stiffer, heavier shaft. This type of player can accelerate the club quickly and cause the stiffer shaft to load properly on the down swing. When the powerful golfer's swing progresses to the unloading stage, the stiffer shaft is strong enough to spring forward to achieve the best club face alignment and maximize club head velocity at impact.
If the same golfer were to use a more flexible shaft, he or she would have to slow down swing velocity so the shaft would have more time to load and unload. Distance would be sacrificed and accuracy would suffer because the golfer's natural swing tempo would been interrupted.
A player with slower swing mechanics benefits from a more flexible shaft. At lower club head speeds, this type of player is able to achieve optimum loading and unloading with the more flexible shaft. A soft flexing club that is properly matched to the slower swing speed uses the "kick" of the golf club shaft to give the ball extra acceleration.
If a golf club shaft is too stiff for a player's swing mechanics, the player will not be able to load and unload the shaft fully. The golf club shaft will feel stiff, and the golfer will lose both distance and accuracy.
A typical weekend golfer does not exhibit a consistent swing speed over the course of a round. Although the golfer may be capable of generating club head speeds up to 110 mph, some of the golfer's swings during the day can be significantly slower, such as 75 mph. Matching the proper flexibility of a golf club shaft to such a golfer can be difficult. Although the golfer may need a stiffer golf club shaft for some of the faster swings, the stiff golf club shaft may not be loaded or unloaded properly on slower swings. If the golfer utilizes a more flexible golf club shaft, the golf club shaft may be too flexible or soft for the higher swing speeds, and may not properly load and unload on the fast swings. The golfer will be required to slow down the swing in all cases so as to make proper contact with the ball, and will lose distance and accuracy in the process.
There is a need for a golf club shaft that can be used by a golfer with inconsistent swing speeds. Preferably, such a golf club shaft would maximize distance and accuracy for range of swing speeds of the golfer.